deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario is the Mushroom Kingdom hero and head mascot of Nintendo. He previously fought Sonic the Hedgehog in the 13th episode of Death Battle, Mario VS Sonic. He also previously fought against his younger brother, Luigi in a episode of DBX ''and went up against Sonic again in an episode of ''One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Mario vs Asura *'Mario vs Banjo-Kazooie' (Completed) *'Mario VS Batman' (Completed) *Mario VS Black Knight *'Mario vs. Bomberman' (Completed) *'Mario vs Bubsy' (Completed) *Mario vs Bugs Bunny * Captain America vs. Mario (Abandoned) * Mario VS Captain Falcon (By Chompy-King; Completed) * Mario vs Cinder Fall (Completed) *Crash Bandicoot vs Mario *Mario vs Donatello *'Mario vs Donkey Kong' (Completed) *Mario VS Dr. Eggman *Mario vs Flain *Mario vs. The Flash *Mario vs Frisk *'Mario vs Ganondorf' (Completed) *Mario vs Godzilla *'Mario vs Goku' (Completed) *Mario vs He-man *'Super Mario VS. Inkling' (Completed) *Mario vs Iron Man *Jake Long vs Mario *Mario vs King Dedede *Mario vs King K. Rool *'Mario VS Kirby' (Completed) *'Mario VS Knuckles' (Completed) *'Mario vs Kratos' (Completed) *Mario vs Leonardo *'Mario vs Link' (Completed) *Mario vs Little Mac *Mario vs Luffy *'Mario VS Luigi' (Completed) *Mario Vs. Luigi Vs. Wario Vs. Waluigi *Mario vs. Luke Skywalker *'Mario vs Mega Man' (Completed) *'Mario vs Mickey Mouse' (Completed) *Mario vs. Neptune *Mario vs. Ness *Mario vs Pac-Man (By Tonipelimies) *Mario vs Pikachu *Mario vs. Pit (By Shrek and Metal) *'Mario VS Popeye' (Completed) *Proto Man VS Mario *'Rayman vs Mario' (Completed) *Mario vs Ruby Rose (by Pikells) *'Mario vs Ryu Hoshi' (Completed) *Mario vs Ryuko *Mario vs. Sailor Mars *Sailor Moon vs Composite Mario vs Buu *Mario vs Sans *Mario vs Scorpion *Mario VS Scott Pilgrim *Mario vs Shadow *'Mario vs Shovel Knight' (Completed) *Mario vs Sir Arthur (Abandoned) *Mario vs Solid Snake *'Mario vs Spider-Man' (Completed) *'Mario VS SpongeBob SquarePants' (Completed; has rematch) *Mario Vs Sportacus *Mario VS Spyro *[[Steve(Minecraft) vs Mario|'Steve (Minecraft) vs Mario']] (Completed) *Mario vs Superman *Tails vs Mario *[[Mario vs Terry Crews |'Mario vs Terry Crews' ]](Completed) *Toppo vs Mario *'Mario vs Wario' (Completed) *Mario Vs Dr. Wily *Mario vs Yang Xiao Long *Mario vs Yandere-Chan *Mario vs Zuko As Baby Mario * Baby Bros. VS Ice Climbers * Kid Goku VS Baby Mario * Young Link vs Baby Mario * Wario & Waluigi vs Baby Mario & Baby Luigi As CD-I Mario *CD-I Mario vs CD-I Link As Movie Mario * Movie!Mario vs CD-i Link * Movie Mario VS John Grimm * Bad reboot battle royale (Abandoned) As Dr. Mario * Dr. Mario VS Dr. Krankcase * Dr. Mario vs The Medic * Dr. Mario vs Mercy (Abandoned) * Dr. Mario vs Metal Mario (Abandoned) * Dr. Mario vs Plague Knight * Dr. Mario vs Sakura Haruno (Abandoned) * Dr Mario vs Valentine Battles Royale * 1990s Console Mascot Battle Royale * Mario Sprite Battle Royale (Completed) * Mario vs. Kratos vs. Master Chief (Completed) * Mascot Battle Royale (Maxevil) * NES Battle Royale (LionKeybladeWielder) (Abandoned) * Nintendo Hero Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Nintendo's Red Hat Heroes Battle Royale * Platformer Battle Royale * Powerful Hero Battle Royale * Smash Bros. Original 4 Battle Royale * Star Children Battle Royale * Hammer Battle Royale * Super Mario Bros 2 Battle Royale (Completed) * Super Mario Bros Crossover battle royale (Abandoned) * [[Super Mario RPG Battle Royale|'Super Mario RPG Battle Royale']] (Completed) * Super Smash Bros. 4 Ultimate Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. 64 Battle Royale (Completed) * Video Game Duo Battle Royale (Abandoned) * Video Game Mascots Battle Royale (Completed) Form vs. Form * [[Mario VS Paper Mario|'Mario VS Paper Mario']] (Completed) * Mario (SMBZ) vs Mario (SMG4) * SML Mario vs SMG4 Mario With Luigi * Mario and Luigi vs Banjo-Kazooie (Completed) * Dante & Vergil VS Mario & Luigi (Completed) * Mario and Luigi vs Finn and Jake (Completed) * Mario and Luigi VS Goku and Vegeta * MARIO & LUIGI VS JAK AND DAXTER (Abandoned) * Mario & Luigi vs Mega Man & Proto Man (Abandoned) * Mario & Luigi VS Olimar & Louie (Completed) * Mario and Luigi vs Rayman and Globox * Mario & Luigi Vs. Sans & Papyrus (Completed) * Mario & Luigi vs Sonic & Knuckles * Mario & Luigi Vs. Sonic & Tails (Completed) * Mario and Luigi vs Sonic and Shadow (Abandoned) * Mario and Luigi vs Yang and Ruby With Peach * Mario & Peach VS Sonic & Amy (Abandoned) With Yoshi * Baby Mario & Yoshi vs. Stewie * Mario & Yoshi vs Rayman & Globox (Abandoned) * Mario and Yoshi vs Sonic and Tails With Luigi & Bowser * Mario, Luigi, and Bowser vs Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede (Completed) With the Mario-verse * Mario-Verse vs Undertale-Verse With Sonic *Crash and Spyro vs Mario and Sonic Battle Record Spoiler-Free |-|Spoiler= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' '''Battle Record' * Wins: 30 * Losses: 8 * Draws: 2 Possible Opponents * Alex Kidd * Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) * Asterix * Bandana Waddle Dee * The Pyro (Team Fortress 2) * Bayonetta * Beerus * Blanc (Hyperdimension Neptunia) * Charizard (Pokémon) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Frank West (Dead Rising) * Ghost Rider * Giorno Giovanna (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) * Ken Masters (Street Fighter) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Mega Man X * Meta Knight * Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) * Omni-King * Phineas Flynn (Phineas & Ferb) * Portgas D. Ace * Red (Angry Birds) * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Shazam * Shulk (Xenoblade) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Tatsumi * Thor Odinson * Toph Beifong * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) * Woody Woodpecker * Zero As Dr. Mario *Tony Tony Chopper *Frank "Doc" DuFresne (Red vs. Blue) With Luigi *Beerus & Whis *Panty & Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) *Nightwing & Red Hood *Ryuko Matoi & Satsuki Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) *Tatsumi & Wave History Mario was one of the Star Children who would grow up to do phenomenal tasks. He's a plumber, but often is forced to defend the Mushroom Kingdom from the tyrannical Bowser and rescue Princess Peach with the help of occasional allies like his steed Yoshi and his brother Luigi. Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Height: 5'1" *Can Jump Over 20 Feet *High Stamina *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Durability *Skilled Combatant Fire Flower *Grants Pyrokinesis *Can Create & Manipulate Fire *Bouncing Fireballs *Ends After Absorbing 1 Deadly Blow Frog Suit *Increases Jump Height *Increases Swimming Speed *Can Breathe Underwater *Resists Water Currents for Better Control *Looks Absolutely Ridiculous! Cape Feather *Wears a Yellow Cape *Can Fly for Unprecedented Amounts of Time *Can Deflect Projectiles *Razor-Sharp Edge Metal Cap *Becomes Living Metal *Nearly Indestructible *Incredibly Heavy *Power Increase *Speed and Maneuverability Remain Unchanged Starman *Invulnerable *Increases Speed *Instantly Kills Foes *Short Time Limit Hammer *Stored in Mario's Pocket *Can Crush Practically Anything *Smaller Hammers can be Thrown Mega Mushroom *Mario Grows Giant *Invulnerable *Can Smash Through Almost Any Obstacle *Lasts for a Short Time Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *5' 11" according to Nintendo **(this height varies however: in Mario Odyssey he's about half as tall as a fully grown adult) *From Brooklyn....maybe? *One of the seven 'Star Children' *Former Plumber *Possesses knowledge of a LOT of different careers, some of which require degrees *Master of Plumbing *If your princess is in trouble you can call him on the double Natural Abilities *Jumping: Mario's original name "Jumpman" is accurate, as Mario's lowest jumps clock in at almost 10 feet. Some of his highest jumps come from Super Mario Sunshine, as when he jumps out of the sewer he launches himself many feet in to the air, covering the distance of the sewer pipe itself, and then more feet once he reaches the outside of it. Mario can use his jumps to stomp on enemies using both his own strength and his weight in order to attack his opponents. **Spin Jump: Allows Mario to jump on some harmful objects such as spikes and not get hurt. A newer variation of this introduced in Super Mario Sunshine loses the original ability that protects Mario from damage, but gives him much higher instant jump height and makes him at least slightly more floaty in the air. Other uses include being able to clear fog, spin downwards extremely fast using the Drill Spin technique that does more damage, and even to attack in mid-air. **Other Jumping Techniques: Mario can also perform the Triple Jump, the Long Jump, the Backflip, the Somersault, and the Power Squat Jump which give him even greater mobility in addition to easier platforming. *Ground Pound: Mario spins once mid-air and then slams downward in a curled-up position. This is stronger than a normal jump. *Fire Manipulation: Despite needing a Fire Flower to use fire in some games, Mario has shown many times to be able to shoot fire in different ways without a Fire Flower in other games. ( https://www.mariowiki.com/Firebrand, https://www.mariowiki.com/Fire_Orb, https://www.mariowiki.com/Fireball#Mario_Kart:_Double_Dash.21.21, https://www.mariowiki.com/Fire_Swing, https://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Strike#Mario_-_Fire_Strike, https://www.mariowiki.com/Mega_Strike, etc.) Gear *Mario's usual weapon is his Hammer that he can shrink to store in his pocket and increase its size to it being nearly as big or even bigger than himself. *Mario can equip badges that give him special powers. For example, the ulti-free badge gives him an infinite amount of all the Bros. Items from Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time and the Spike Badge gives him the ability to touch spikes and not get hurt. *Mario also has a magic 'Plumber's Snake' in the Super Mario Bros. Super Show that he got while saving the kingdom of Cramalot, it can be used either as a Whip, or as a non-fatal Sword Equipment and Tools *Various Hammers *F.L.U.D.D: Watering machine that sprays water from its nozzle and acts like a jetpack *Battle Cards: Various effects *Various karts *Boomerang *Various caps *POW Block *P-Balloon *Spin Drill *Shells *Various Blasters *Items such as Mushrooms and Candies from the RPGs Power-Ups *Boomerang Mario: Using the Boomerang Flower, Mario dresses up like a Boomerang Bro and can summon a boomerang to defeat enemies, destroy projectiles, and collect items from a distance. He can only throw one boomerang at a time however, though *Cape Mario: Equipping a cape after using the Cape Feather, Mario can fly through the air, deflect projectiles, descend more slowly, divebomb at an opponent, divebomb at the ground to cause an earthquake, and spin around like a top to strike enemies with his cape. *Cat Mario: Using a Super Bell, Mario puts on a cat suit that allows him to run quickly on all fours and scale walls while clawing at opponents. *Cloud Mario: Using the Cloud Flower, Mario can jump higher while making cloud platforms and step over them. His power can be canceled out by water. *Fire Mario: Using the Fire Flower, Mario can create and manipulate fireballs. *Flying Squirrel Mario: Using a Super Acorn, Mario dons a flying squirrel costume and can glide, stick to walls, spin jump higher, and give him a large mid-air boost upwards. *Gold Mario: Using the Gold Flower, Mario turns gold-skin while able to create and manipulate fireballs that turn those they hit into coins. *Ice Mario: Using the Ice Flower, Mario can create and manipulate iceballs. *Raccoon Mario: Using the Super Leaf, Mario can fly after reaching enough speed and hover downward, though a P-Wing will boost Mario's abilities to fly indefinitely. However, in the ending of Super Mario 3D Land, a regular Super Leaf gave Mario indefinite flight. *Bee Mario: Using a Bee Mushroom, Mario gains a bee-like outfit while able to temporarily fly, climb honeycombs and walk on flower petals and clouds. This form can be canceled by water. *Boo Mario: Using a Boo Mushroom, Mario can turn into a Boo with the same powers as the ghosts themselves. *Mega Mario: Using the Mega Mushroom, Mario can enlarge into an invincible obstacle-smashing giant for a short time. Mario is powerful enough to destroy entire levels by rampaging through them and instantly kill Bowser with a stomp. The time limit ranges from 25 seconds in games like Super Mario 3D World and New Super Mario Bros. DS to 1 minute in games like Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. *Propeller Mario: Using the Propeller Mushroom, Mario gains a propeller helmet that lets him fly upwards. He can spin downwards and attack like a drill at high speeds as well. *Rock Mario: Using a Rock Mushoom, Mario is encased in a boulder that allows him to spin around and crush enemies at high speeds. *Spring Mario: Using a Spring Mushroom, Mario is encased in a spring coil that allows him to jump even higher. *Bunny Mario: Putting on the Bunny Hood, Mario is able to run faster, jump higher, and flutter in midair. *Superball Mario: When Mario uses a Superball Flower, he gains the ability to shoot harmful bouncing superballs to attack enemies. *Mini Mario: Mario is reduced to a smaller size that allows him to run on water and go through small passages. However, he is weaker and less durable in this form but he still maintains enough strength to harm enemies with his ground pound. *Frog Mario: Putting on the Frog Suit, Mario can swim underwater more effectively without needing to breathe. But Mario's movement on land is limited to jumping. *Hammer Mario: Putting on a Hammer Suit, Mario gets the powers of the Hammer Brothers with an infinite supply of hammers. Mario's shell he gains in this form is actually fireproof. *Metal Mario: Putting on the Metal Cap, Mario become metal-skinned and nearly invincible. Upon his feats is withstanding strong winds, underwater currents. But while his speed is unaffected, the downside is that he can be injured by a fall and he can sink easily (Though Mario has used the latter as an advantage.) *Penguin Mario: Putting on the Penguin Suit, Mario can swim underwater more effectively, slide on his belly for faster travel when he is on ice, have better traction when on ice, and create and manipulate iceballs. *Shell Mario: Putting on the Blue Shell, Mario can swim fast, dodge attacks, and slide through enemies. *Tanooki Mario: Putting on a Tanooki Suit, Mario becames a version of Raccoon Mario than can temporary transform into a stone statue. *Wing Mario: Putting on the Wing Cap, Mario can temporarily fly with a slow descent. *Star Mario: Through the use of a Super Star, Mario becomes enveloped in a flashing rainbow aura, giving him invulnerability, added speed, and enough power to one-shot basic enemies just by touching them. It can also be stacked on to other Power-Ups. It has a time limit of around 20 seconds however. *Rainbow Mario: The same as his Star Mario form, but gained through the use of a Rainbow Star. Feats *Every time a new world destroying threat appears in an RPG, Mario always prevails. *Defeated Bowser frequently. **Normally rescues Princess Peach each time after defeating Bowser. *Has defeated literally thousands of different types of enemies. **Has defeated the entire Koopa Troop multiple times despite being significantly outnumbered. **Defeated an animate steak https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=911XPahj-vQ *At least 100 occupations in his resume https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OB36lrBZGaI **A professional athlete; dominating in tennis, golf, basketball, soccer, baseball, and more. *Has become one of the most iconic and recognizable video game characters of all time. Strength *Has been casually smashing through brick blocks since the first Super Mario Bros. game. *Knocked Bowser out of sight in a short time frame with a normal hammer strike. *Threw a baseball faster than a machine could measure to the point where it exploded. The machine could measure up to 999 mph so it is likely that Mario threw threw the baseball even faster than that. *Dragged around a Chain Chomp that revealed itself to be made of solid gold. *Can knock away speeding Bullet Bills with a tennis racket. *Can shatter brick walls with just a baseball. *Can lift and toss a giant fattened Luigi. *Can lift Bowser up by the tail and swing him around before throwing him a great distance away. *Can knock Pokey segments extremely far away with hammer strikes. *Can slam through Koopas with little effort using a large hammer with the inscription "10 t" on it, and given the fact that "t" is most commonly short for "ton" and the fact that the object the inscription is on is a large metal hammer, it is obvious that this means the hammer is ten tons. This means Mario can easily lift a 10 ton (9071.85 kg, 20000 pounds) hammer and swing it around to attack hordes of enemies at the same time. *Can throw a Bowser puppet larger than himself dozens of yards away, or in the case of the video linked, 82.71 yards away. *One of Mario's most famous feats of strength, he casually lifted and punted a giant castle, destroying it. According to Shaw98, the castle Mario lifted and kicked away weighs about 203,502,923,216 lbs, or 101,750,962 tons. In comparison, the heaviest building in the world, the Palace of the Parliament, weighs in at about 9,035,645,816 lbs, or 4,517,823 tons, meaning Mario can lift and throw a building that's almost 23x heavier than the heaviest building in the world. He also reduced a giant castle to rubble with a few stomps and destroyed a giant castle with his wooden hammer. Despite appearing small in cutscenes, these castles are actually entire levels that dwarf Mario in size. Whether this is a legitimate feat or not is up to interpretation. **He can increase his strength through equipment such as Power-Ups. Durability *Can get flattened to the size of a pancake but then keep on going. *Not only survived the explosion of the Koopa Cruiser, but also survived the fall from it right after. *Can get shot across the different worlds in New Super Mario Bros Wii in cannons and still be perfectly fine. *Can get shot around the planet and be perfectly fine. *Survived getting punched to another continent. *Fell hundreds, if not thousands of feet from the air and only got dazed and his head stuck in the sand. *Survived a giant castle-destroying explosion, only getting scorched by it. *Survived getting hit to another planet. **He can increase his durability through equipment such as Power-Ups. Speed *Can destroy a castle in a short time frame. *Can outrun the Koopa Clown Car even while hindered. *Ran away from the Super Goomba Super Wheel, which acted like an actual vehicle, keeping a considerable distance ahead of it the whole time and ultimately outrunning it completely, only getting caught by it when he let his guard down. *Can jump from halfway across a room, grab Princess Peach, and jump to the other side of the room all before Bowser's flames could reach her. *Can outrun Bullet Bills. *Raced against a Koopa with the title of "Koopa the Quick" who was confident in being able to beat Mario in a race, only for him to comment by the end of it how Mario was a complete "human blur" to him after Mario wins the race. *Can outrun Chain Chomps, which have a confirmed speed of 70 miles per hour. *Can beat the Koopa Freerunners, a group of athletic Koopa racers, in footraces. *Can perceive tennis balls in slow motion. Said tennis ball shots can travel at speeds of over 164 km/h, which is equivalent to 101.905 mph, making this subsonic speed. It is important that this is just one example and that the tennis balls can travel even faster than 164 km/h. *Can outrun the lasers from Ring Burners and Sentry Beams. *Can react and attack fast enough to execute the Bye-Bye Cannon attack against enemies while getting shot across the world in around just 5 seconds. **He can increase his speed through equipment such as Power-Ups. Flaws *Most Power-Ups can be lost after getting hit, though it is up to interpretation whether it takes one simple hit or a fatal hit for the Power-Ups to go away. *Invincibility Power-Ups have time limits. *Can only equip one badge at a time *Apparently is hostile if ever overshadowed by Luigi. https://youtu.be/5eqq3LNuayc?t=9s *Not everything can be Captured by Cappy. Most bosses (including those about the same size as Mario) cannot be captured at all. Though considering it is a boss fight and many other creatures larger than Mario like T-Rex's can be captured, this could just be game mechanics. **Mario cannot Capture something that is already wearing a hat, though he has been able to knock them off with cap throws. **Cappy cannot hold larger transformations such as T-Rex's for long. Failures *Despite rescuing Peach multiple times, has failed many times in preventing her capture in the first place. *OneShotted by Bowser's finger (during their first duel outside of the games) https://youtu.be/9ZsgVkmUEoU?t=3m1s *Has been kidnapped by DK, Bowser and King Boo. *Has been killed by Dimentio and literally sent to hell in Super Paper Mario. Alternate Versions Paper Mario Movie Mario Background *Full Name: Mario Mario *Age: Around his late 30's or in his 40's *Residence: Brooklyn *Occupation: Plumber Tools, Weapons, Vehicles and Equipment Wrench *Meant for plumbing, but I'm pretty sure it hits HARD *If it somehow happens that Mario's gotta do plumbing in a fight, it'll come in handy Mario's Van *Mario's trademark vehicle *Pretty sure it hurts if it runs into you *Allows for transportation Thwomp Stompers *Shoes given to Mario and Luigi, by Big Bertha *Allows Mario to leap dozens of meters into the air *Can fire Bullet Bills Bullet Bills *Explosive missile *Fired from Thwomp Stompers Flamethrower *Yes, you read this right, Mario owns a f*cking flamethrower Flame Gun *Variation of the Flamethrower *Shoots fireballs Bob-omb *Remote bomb *Walks a distance before exploding *Has to be wound up De-Evolution Gun *Shoots out rays of energy *De-evolves victims *Long range Feats *Ended President Koopa's tirannical rule over Dinohattan *Prevented the merger of two universes *Turned the King back to normal *Despite the film's critical reviews, spawned a fan website and fan-made sequel comic *Raised Luigi like he was his actual father *Managed to hide from Goombas despite being in plain sight Faults *Despite his endurance and durability, has little to almost no superhuman physical characteristics at all Gallery MarioSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE Super Mario Brothers - Mario in his frog suit as seen in Super Mario Brothers 3.png|Mario in his frog suit as seen in Super Mario Brothers 3 Mario riding Yoshi.png|Mario riding Yoshi. Fire Mario.png|Fire Mario Super Mario Brothers - Mario with the Cape Feather as seen in Super Mario World.png|Mario with the Cape Feather as seen in Super Mario World Super Mario Brothers - Mario in his Tanooki Suit as seen in Super Mario Brothers 3.png|Mario in his Tanooki Suit as seen in Super Mario Brothers 3 Frog Mario.png|Frog Mario Metal Mario.png|Metal Mario Rainbow Mario.png|Rainbow Mario Mario Hammer.png|Mario with his trusty hammer. Mega Mario.png|Mega Mario Ice Flower Mario.jpg|Ice Mario File:Dr_Mario_SSB4.png|Dr Mario ShowMario.jpeg|Mario as he appears in the Super Mario Bros. Super Show MovieMario.png|Mario as he appears in the Super Mario Bros. movie Hipster Mario.jpeg|Hipster Mario Super Mario Brothers - The Evolution of Mario.png|The Evolution of Mario Mario gif.gif|Mario Finale Luigi and mario.jpg|Mario And Luigi Mario Soccer Spirits.png|A Mario Card Mario icon.png|Mario Stock Icon Bee Mario.jpg|Mario in his Bee Suit as seen in Super Mario Galaxy vaRdF1N.gif|Weird Mario imgres.jpg|Mario with Cappy 180px-MnL2_BabyMario.png|Baby Mario Mario-Kun.png|Mario as he appears in Super Mario-Kun manga series M+RKB_Mario.png|Mario with his blaster Mario_Power-ups.jpg|Multiple Mario forms DiC_Mario.png|Mario in the DiC cartoons DUwEZI7WAAEeTU2.png Mario_becomes_an_eldritch_demon.png|Mario and his many "captures" from Super Mario Odyssey Dfgk4W1UEAAou5n.png Trivia *Donkey Kong (Mario's first game) was supposed to be a Popeye game; Pauline as Olive, DK as Bluto and Mario as Popeye. *Mario's iconic voice actor, Charles Martinet, almost wasn't Mario. His audition was last-minute and improvised. Charles didn't know anything about videogames at that time. *While Mario is officially human; Nintendo jokes that Mario is a subspecies called 'homo-nintendonus'. *Nintendo officially bought the rights to Super Hornio Brothers I and II; pornographic parodies of Mario. Nintendo did this to stop all future sales of the film indefinitely. Despite this censorship, VHS copies were sold before the acquisition. These two films are some of the rarest films in the world. Poll If Mario were to return to Death Battle, who do you think he'd fight? Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Rematch/Remastered battle) Crash (Crash Bandicoot) Ryu (Street Fighter) Banjo & Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie) Bubsy (Bubsy) Pac-Man (Pac-Man) Link (Legend Of Zelda) Rayman (Rayman) Other Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Bombers Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with God-Like Powers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Doctors Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Gods Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Italian Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mario characters Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pilots Category:Playable Character Category:Poison Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Side-Scroller Characters Category:Size Changers Category:Sket Dance Characters Category:Space explorers Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Shield Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Toon Force Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Water Manipulator Category:Wizard Category:Protagonist Category:Ghosts Category:Card Wielders Category:Drill Users Category:Luck Manipulators Category:Cats Category:Human Category:Regeneration Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Ageless Characters Category:Time Stoppers Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Music Users Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Immortal Combatants